


遗忘与幻象

by RiverAndHill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Historical Inaccuracy possible, I should be learning but no I sit in front of the computer and did this, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, the author getting emotional
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: “遗忘不好吗，亚历山大？我活过，然后我死去了。这就是人的一生啊。”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 2





	遗忘与幻象

八月的纽约很热，到了深夜更加闷得叫人难以忍受。汉密尔顿躺在床 上，瞪着天花板，久久不能入眠。伊莱莎带着孩子们去看望她的父母了，整间房子静得有些瘆人。他觉得自己仿佛躺在一间空荡荡的坟墓里。他试图闭上眼睛，可是这时脑海里却又涌上一万个声音，轰鸣得使他头疼。过了一会，他忍无可忍地坐起来，定了一会，下床拉开了窗。

黑暗中的城市寂静如死。他瞪着黄黄的满月，觉得自己要溺死在沉沉的黑暗里了。

他心中闪过一个冲动， _跳下去怎么样_ 。

跳下去会死。

 _死亡是什么样的感觉呢？_ 汉密尔顿想。他惊恐地发现自己对生命的终结竟是期望大过恐惧。

如果这想法被伊莱莎知道…温柔的伊莱莎，可爱的伊莱莎，她会多么心碎啊。而如果被旁人知道，大概会讽刺他，说他是个疯子。 就和约翰劳伦斯那样，非要为一场已经赢了的战争送掉性命。

 _约翰，我的约翰_ 。汉密尔顿悲伤地默念着。

他想象着那头在风里飞扬的卷发，青年无畏的笑容，带着雀斑的脸庞永远神采飞扬。 “为自由，亚历山大！”他总是那样，把自由挂在嘴边，“去他妈的奴隶制，所有人都该解放，那才是真正的自由。”他总是这样说。

汉米尔顿在思念中流下眼泪，他既不想在这样的痛苦中再多待一秒，可是又不想弄碎妻子的心。 犹豫了一会后，他从上锁的柜子里取出鸦片和烟管。尽管脑海里有一丝理智在狠狠阻拦他，可他任然不管不顾地点上烟，放纵自己猛吸了几口。 他冲着缭绕的烟雾傻笑，如果有人推门进来，大概真的会被他这副状似疯狂的模样吓到。

 _杰斐逊一定又要说我是撒旦的仆人_ 。

“汉米，你在干什么？”一个声音从他身后传来。

汉密尔顿僵在了原地。这熟悉的声音--- _现在还有谁会该死地叫他汉米_ ： “约翰。”他很慢很慢地转身，生怕动作太大就会打碎这摇摇欲坠的幻象。他看到劳伦斯倚在窗边，依旧穿着战时的衣服。他不敢细看，害怕会看到暗红的血迹，他不知道他能不能面对那个。

“你回来了。你去哪了。他们都不提你，我一个人太艰难了，他们都把你忘记了。那些不知感恩的…”汉密尔顿语无伦次地说，他觉得自己近乎疯了。

可是劳伦斯听上去却很平静：

“遗忘不好吗，亚历山大？我活过，然后我死去了。这就是人的一生啊。”

不觉间，汉密尔顿的脸上已满是泪水，“约翰，我亲爱的。你为自由而死。他们该为你立碑，立传，可是…” “---嘘，”劳伦斯伸出一根手指贴在他的唇上，“我的朋友，我并不为世人而战，所以也不要他们的歌功颂德。我为崇高的理想而战，也为那理想而死。”

 _可是那理想却在遭人践踏_ 。汉密尔顿在心里声嘶力竭地吼道。 也许他也真的说出了声，因为一刹那间劳伦斯显得非常悲伤。

“汉米，我亲爱的。”他的手轻柔地搭上汉密尔顿的肩头，汉密尔顿死死地凝视着他的每一根手指，“我要走了。我多想留在你的身边，再同你并肩作战。可是我要走了。” 汉密尔顿惊慌失措，“---不，不要！”他想去拉劳伦斯的手，那是他最有力的武器。他的手将一个国家写成了现实。他也可以用手拉住他最最亲爱的朋友。

劳伦斯最后在他的额头留下一个很轻的吻。

“勇敢点，小狮子。继续为我们的理想而战，永远不要放弃。”

第二天，汉密尔顿在窗边醒来，浑身酸痛，头疼欲裂。可是他撑着身体站了起来。他匆匆忙忙地洗漱后猛灌下许多咖啡，头也不回地往书房走。

_我还有百万件事要完成。_

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！所以，或许我们可以聊聊汉密尔顿，聊聊劳伦斯，也聊聊lams?评论会是我一整天的光亮。


End file.
